


Shop til you drop

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [91]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Lauren asks Kurt to take her summer wardrobe shopping
Series: Glee Drabbles [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 16





	Shop til you drop

** Kurt and Lauren **

“Hey Fairy God Hummel,” Lauren called out and Kurt looked up from his lunch. “I need a favor.”

“What’s up Laur?” Kurt asked; she didn’t ask for help unless she was really desperate.

“So, summer is coming and I need some hot outfits that will knock Puckerman’s socks off,” she explained. “I’m willing to try on things, stuff I’d never considered before, because you made me look so hot at Prom.”

“You want me to go shopping with you for a summer wardrobe?” Kurt confirmed.

“Yes,” she agreed.

“Okay, when?”

“Saturday alright with you?”

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at nine,” Kurt replied. He now had a project. Kurt’s laptop was out and planning for the next two days. He ordered a bunch of clothes to be picked up at several stores – even some swim suits. He wound up with a lot of leggings – capri length, some flowy shirts that were tunic length, a few sun dresses with wide belts, swim skirt and separate bikini tops to fit her breasts. Lauren tried on everything Kurt picked out – even if she wasn’t sure about it. The sales people were super complimentary – and good with suggesting an alternate color. “You have slimmed down, Laur. The things you detested before – like leggings and skinny jeans – are fitting better, and you are definitely going to wow Puck.”

“I hope so,” she murmured nervously, tugging at her skirt bottom of the bathing suit Kurt was buying for her, whether she said yes or not.

“Honey, he chased you for like six months, he’s not going to let you go any time soon,” Kurt replied.


End file.
